


[VID] Single Ladies

by astolat, Speranza



Series: Astolat Vids [26]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Reese has some advice to share for all the other <strike>single ladies</strike> poor unloved secret agents out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Single Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to lim and counteragent for beta!

[Subscribe on Youtube for future vids!](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

In which John Reese has some advice for the other ~~single ladies~~ poor unloved secret agents out there.

Downloadable version: [right-click save, MP4, 14MB](http://intimations.org/vidding/poi/single_ladies_720p.mp4)


End file.
